Trapped
by MurasakiMegami
Summary: Kind of AU. After Thor was banished and Loki took over the throne, the Warriors Three and Lady Sif decided to go after the rightful King. But Loki gets to them first and offers them a chance to live: a marriage with Sif. Problem is, she hates him... doesn't she?
1. Chapter 1

**_Hi, guys! So here's another attempt of an Avengers fic. Again, a plot stuck in my head and I just had to write it down. I'm not sure I can write it as good as it is in my head lol I hope so._**

**_This was inspired by a fic by Cora Coralina (Vouloir et Pouvoir), in which Loki takes Sif as wife, despite of their hate for each other. Although hers takes place after the Tesseract ordeal (Avengers), and mine will be kind of an AU, when Loki takes over the throne while Thor is banished, so he can do whatever he damn well wants hahahahaha_**

**_And since I love this hate-turning-to-love thing, might as well give it a try._**

**_I'm really hoping I can write the smut as nice as it works on my mind (so hard to describe these things) and can develop this properly._**

**_This is before the Warriors and Sif get to travel to Midgard to get Thor, ok?_**

**_English is not my first language, so if something it's wrong (grammatically speaking), please let me know, I'll correct it right away. *whispers to no one particularly* If only I had a beta-reader…_**

**_Uhm, anyway, hope you like it._**

* * *

**Trapped**

**Chapter One**

The God of Mischief, now King of Asgard, stared at each one of the Warriors Three and Lady Sif, kneeling in front of him at the Hall of the Throne. He was informed they were planning to get to Midgard to bring his brother back and take his supposedly rightful place as King while Odin slept. Loki had sent guards to seize them before they made it and now was deciding their fate.

"Warriors Three, I'll have you beheaded for treason." He stated coldly. "Unless… Lady Sif agrees to marry me."

Said Lady raised her eyes slowly, trying to grasp the real meaning of his statement. The Warriors looked at her, almost on cue.

"No." Fandral rose to his feet. "We'd rather die. Right, Warriors?"

Volstagg and Hogun stood up as well and nodded their agreement, staring at Loki defiantly. A slow grin spread on Loki's lips and he turned his attention to her, who was still kneeling, apparently dumbfounded as her eyes were fixated at some point beyond his shoulder, trying to process his words.

"I didn't know there was a committee to make your decisions, my lady."

"There isn't." Her voice sounded steady and stern as she stood up slowly. "I speak for myself."

"Then speak. If you want, I'll give some time to think about it… carefully."

She clenched her jaw, her fingers closing into a tight fist, enough to hurt her palm when her nails dug into it. Turning to her friends, her expression softened a bit as she forced a smile.

"Guess who is going to be the Asgardian Queen!" She tried her best to sound nonchalant, but her friends could see the unshed tears of anger glimmering in her eyes.

"You don't have to do this, Sif." Hogun said.

"We'll gladly die instead of handing you over to this monster." Volstagg agreed.

Sif smiled and shook her head.

"You're not handing me over, you big oaf. I'm handing myself over. Come on, I'm just saving your sorry asses, like I did a thousand times before. Now who are the girls around here?"

It was an attempt to lighten up the mood, but the Warriors Three didn't find it funny. Fandral was shaking his head vehemently, refusing to allow it.

"No, you can't do this. This is dangerous."

"I'm a warrior, not a delicate little lady. I've faced death more times than I can count."

"But this is worse than death." Volstagg pointed.

"So this makes me the bravest of us all." Her smile fell and her expression was of agony. "Don't you understand? I can't have your blood on my hands! I wouldn't be able to live with myself knowing you're dead and I could have done something to stop it." She shook her head again. "No, I won't have it."

"We will understand." Hogun guaranteed. "You don't deserve to face such sacrifice."

"Enough!" Sif's voice echoed on the hall walls. "It's my decision! Now be good friends and congratulate me on my wedding." She tried her best to force her voice not to tremble, but it came out a little choked as she opened her arms to them.

After seconds of hesitation, the Warriors embraced her in a group hug, all being squished by Volstagg; though it was more of a consolation than congratulations.

"We'll bring Thor back." Fandral whispered. "We'll release you from this burden."

"Don't do anything stupid, Fandral!" She growled. "If you die, my sacrifice will be for nothing and I'll be really pissed!"

"How touching." The soft voice dripping with sarcasm interrupted their hug.

Sif forced another reassuring smile at her friends then turned to look at Loki. He smiled and reached out a hand for her. She took a deep breath and lifted her chin as she walked up the stairs to the Throne. Loki took her hand and pressed a slow but firm kiss on it, his blue orbs boring into her green ones. Sif could barely hide the look of disgust on her face.

"Don't you worry, Warriors Three." Loki said. "Lady Sif is going to be treated like the Queen she'll be." The mischievous smile always dancing on his lips, he turned to her again. "Shall we go, my bride? We have a wedding to plan."

* * *

The wedding ceremony was beautiful as a royal asgardian wedding should be. Sif thought she would break down and cry when she was asked if she accepted Loki as her husband. But she turned to her right, where the Warriors Three stood on a place of honor. Fandral shook his head, gesturing for her to say no. Suddenly, she saw their heads falling on the floor, followed by their bodies, making her gasp in horror.

"Are you alright, my dear?" Loki asked with concern on his voice. Anyone would think he really cared about her. "You look pale." He grazed his long fingers smoothly on her cheek.

She looked back at her friends, and they look puzzled, but safe. Sif gritted her teeth and batted his hand away, a fake smile plastered on her face.

"I'm fine." She sniffed, once again her eyes burning with tears. "I do. I accept him."

They were standing on the highest balcony of the palace and the crowd below them cheered in joy for their King and Queen. Loki turned to Sif, smiling, and she swore to herself that one day she would beat that mocking smile off his face.

He placed his palms on her shoulders, sliding them gently over her arms, grabbing her and pulling her to him. She tried to ignore the goosebumps his surprisingly soft touch caused to her skin. He closed the distance between their faces and brushed his lips against hers. For a brief second, Sif thought it was going to be a small peck on her lips, just to formalize their union, but this was Loki, and whatever plan he had in mind for her when he "proposed", he was going to go through all of it and enjoy the ride. His tongue probed her lips, slowly coaxing her to spread them a bit, allowing her own tongue to join his.

Sif was torn between kicking him on the groin or just give in to the wonderful sensations he was causing on her body. Despite of everything, the Silver Tongue was a good kisser. She finally snapped out of it, deciding for a mid-term and biting his lower lip forcefully, because it wouldn't look good if she kicked her King and husband at the wedding ceremony.

Loki groaned in pain and released her. She displayed a triumphant smile.

"You disgust me." She whispered, yet no one would hear it anyway, with all the yelling and cheering.

The smile she hated so much was back on his face.

"That's unfortunate for you, my dear." He leaned in to whisper in her ear. "Because now I'm your husband." His hands gripped her small waist. "And I just can't wait for our honeymoon." Loki kissed her forehead and winked at her.

She had a comeback ready, but kept it to herself when they were interrupted by her now mother-in-law.

"My dear Sif!" Frigga pulled her in for a tight hug. "You look absolutely stunning!"

"That's what I was just telling her, Mother."

Sif narrowed her eyes at him, but smiled at the older woman.

"Thank you, my Queen." She bowed her head respectfully.

"Oh, stop it. You're the Queen now." She took Sif's hands and gently squeezed them, while staring adoringly at her, and then turned to her son. "I'm so happy for you." She kissed his cheek. "I just wish Thor was here. He would be so content to see you getting married."

Sif saw the fury in his eyes at the mention of the god of thunder's name.

"I know, Mother. When Allfather awakes, I'm sure he will pardon him and bring him back to us."

Frigga wiped the stubborn tears rolling down her cheek as her heart pained with the absence of her eldest son.

"Yes, yes. Silly me. Bringing you down on this happy day. I will return to your father. You two enjoy your celebration."

She kissed him once again, smiled at Sif and left.

Sif endured through the dance and the feast, but claiming she was tired, retired herself to her – their, he corrected her, - chambers.

* * *

The Warrior Queen was on her newly-wed chambers, a large room with a large bed full of pillows. There was an armchair, a wardrobe, _"big enough to fit five Volstaggs"_, she laughed to herself. It was elegant, clean and it looked cozy too. If she was marrying someone she loved, that would be a great place to be with him.

She was standing at the balcony, staring at the overview of Asgard, her black hair blowing wildly in the wind. She could still hear the loud music and the laughter from the party down there.

Loki had left her there a few minutes earlier, claiming he had things to attend, regarding the realm, but he would be right back. She wished he would die on his way. Her thoughts were cut off by the sound of the door opening and she spun on her heels to face him.

The King of Asgard raised a brow as he acknowledged her appearance. She had stripped her wedding dress and was now wearing a black nightgown, its hem just above her knees, two slits on the sides ending just on her hips made it even shorter. There was a pattern of green lace adorning her chest, swirling up around the straps. She was barefooted and her hair was loose.

"Surprised?" She asked as she walked back inside the room.

"Well," he took his overcoat off. "I must admit I expected you to run away from me as far as possible to avoid our consummation."

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" She sat on the armchair, crossing her legs. "You'd want me to run, like a scared little child, like a prey for you to hunt and enjoy your prize. Sorry to disappoint you , but I'm not a coward and as much as I hate you and find you disgusting, you don't frighten me. I'm not running anywhere."

* * *

_**To be continued...**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello, my darlings!**_

_**I must admit, I wasn't so sure about this fic, but your support urged me on. Thank you for reading and reviewing!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers, or Loki, because if I did, they would be used for my own pleasure instead of saving/conquering the world XD**_

_**Obs.: I don't know if you guys know, but in Norse Mythology Loki cuts off Sif's hair as a prank. When Thor discovers it, he has Loki swear to have a headpiece made of gold to replace Sif's locks. Loki fulfills this promise by having a headpiece made by dwarves.**_

_**He did the same in Marvel Comics, but he replaced her hair with enchanted hair made by dwarves (always these guys :D) instead of a headpiece, and it grew dark instead of blonde.**_

_***peeks behind fingers* This is my first try at smut, so please be nice to me and forgive me any misspells.**_

* * *

**Chapter Two**

_"That indeed you would be, _

_if you were so,_

_if you were shy and fierce towards men;_

_I alone know, as I think I do know,_

_your love beside Thor,_

_and that was the wicked Loki"_

**Loki to Sif, in Poetic Edda**

* * *

One of the corners of his mouth quirked up. Of course, Sif was no ordinary woman. She was a warrior, she would face whatever he put her through. Loki wouldn't admit it, but her courage was what he liked the most about her. And hated too, because, deep down, he did want her to be intimidated about having sex with a man she despised so much, and yet she seemed unfazed.

He took off his shoes and moved to the small table next to the bed, where lay a bottle of mead, half-full and two goblets, one of them with traces of the liquid on the bottom. He looked at her, but said nothing, pouring some of the beverage in the other goblet for himself.

"That's an interesting choice of clothing." He commented, sipping his drink.

"Your mother gave it to me as a wedding gift and insisted I wore it tonight." Sif clarified indifferently.

"I have to hand it to Mother. I like it. A lot."

She fidgeted on her seat, suddenly uncomfortable when he leered up and down her body, hiding a smirk behind another gulp of his beverage, setting the goblet down when he was done. He reached for the opening of his shirt, but stopped himself when an idea occurred to him. He walked to the large bed and sat on its edge, beckoning her with his finger.

"Come here, my lady."

Despite the politeness of his words, it sounded like an order. She pursed her lips, her insides turning as she thought about what was coming next. He raised an eyebrow.

"I thought you said there wouldn't be any running away from me tonight."

Sif swallowed slowly and lifted her chin, standing up gracefully and walking toward him. She ignored his eyes unashamedly trailing her body as she moved, stopping herself a few steps far from him.

Loki smiled. "I won't bite you...not now. Closer."

She sighed exasperatedly and closed the distance between them, her knees slightly brushing his.

"Now what?" She demanded.

"Would you be a dear and help me remove my clothes?"

Sif growled outraged. "I am not your servant!"

"Indeed you're not." He replied calmly. "You're my wife, we're about to… get intimate, and stripping is part of it, so..." He gave her a lopsided grin. "Would you, please…?"

The warrior lady clenched her jaw, resisting the urge to slap him across the face. He spread his knees slowly, allowing her to get closer, so she wouldn't have to lean in to do her task. Her fingers found the opening of his elaborate garment, pushing it open aggressively.

"Impatient, are we?"

"Shut up."

Sif did her best to focus on her hands and get it over with, avoiding his eyes at all cost. She yelped when she felt the light touch of his long fingers on the back of her thighs, creeping up and, on instinct, she slapped him. Slowly, he lifted his eyes to her, his cheek reddening and stinging from her strike.

"Really?" His tone was ironic. "You know this is inevitable, don't you?"

"I can't help it." She gritted her teeth. "Your touch repels me."

He narrowed his eyes.

"Oh, I'm gonna touch you a lot more tonight, Lady Sif, and you are going to enjoy and beg for it."

"I wouldn't count on it."

His grin was feral and she could barely register his next movements before she found herself seated on his lap, her back to him. Loki gripped her waist with his left hand, while his right hand brushed her left shoulder to push her hair out of the way.

"So beautiful…" He murmured on her neck. "Your hair looks far more beautiful like this than when it was fair."

She snorted.

"And am I supposed to believe you made my hair like this because you thought it would look better?"

"No, no. I had no idea it would turn out like this." She tried to suppress a shiver when he moved all of her hair to rest on her right shoulder, his hand sliding to her arm and lingering there. "But it was a pleasant surprise."

He kissed her nape, moving to her neck and shoulder slowly. She squirmed a little, his grip on her waist tightening to keep her still made her suddenly aware of his erection pressing on her backside. He nibbled on the tender flesh of her neck and she bit her lip, but not before a small escaped her. She felt him smile against her skin and struggled to get up; this time he didn't restrain her. Sif walked away from him, until she thought it was far and safe enough from him, then turned on her heels. The King of Asgard was looking at her intently, amused, his eyes twinkling with malice, throwing at her face he had won.

She walked back to him, in furious strides, determined to hit him again, harder this time, but as she was just reaching him, he disappeared in front of her eyes. She heard him chuckle behind her and turned around, taken by surprise as she saw him so close to her. Her surprise turned to fury again and she raised her fist, intending to hit him but Loki grabbed her wrist first. He twisted her arm and threw her forcefully on the bed. She tried to get up but she felt like an invisible weight pinned her down. She hated when he used magic... especially on her.

"You treacherous fuckin'…"

"Ah-ah-ah." He waved a finger. "That's no way of talking to your lord husband. Now be quiet for a while, will you?"

He finished opening the rest of his garment with slow movements, watching her intently as he took it off. His body was elegantly built and a powerful sexual magnetism flowed from him. Like an exotic animal, beautiful, dangerous and enticing. She shook her head, trying to get rid of the thoughts consuming her mind. This was Loki. The Silver-Tongue, the God of Mischief, the trickster. The mere thought of him filled her with repulse. The burning feeling in her stomach as she looked at him could only be repulse... right?

Sif swallowed the lump forming on her throat as he walked to the bed. He cocked his head to the side as he looked at her.

"Do you want me, Sif?"

"I hate you." She spat.

He chuckled and kneeled on the bed.

"That's not what I asked."

Slowly, he crawled on the bed to her. She wriggled but the invisible binds held her down. He grabbed one of her ankles and trailed kisses from her calf to her knee as he leisurely pushed her nightgown up past her waist, his hand sliding so gently on her skin she couldn't believe it was Loki touching her. He moved up her body, reaching her eyes level, and kissed her sensuously, his tongue once again invading her mouth like it had always belonged there. She gave in to the kiss; there was something addictive about his kiss, toxic.

He caught her lower lip between his teeth and pulled on it as his hand skimmed from her throat to her breast, kneading it and teasing her already hard nipple with his thumb through the fabric of the gown. Loki rubbed his hips against hers, delighted to feel (more than hear) her groan against his mouth. He let go of her lips, and trailed her jawline to her earlobe, sliding to her collarbone, where he pushed one strap of her gown off her shoulder, exposing a perfect round breast. He nibbled around it, then suckled on the tip, eliciting a whimper from her. Sif squirmed and arched her back when he dragged his teeth around her nipple.

"St-stop…" She whispered, breathlessly.

He ceased his ministrations long enough to sink his head between her breasts and inhale her scent.

"Stop, my lady? We seem to be starting the fun now…" He raised his head to look at her. "Are you scared of what you'll unveil if I keep going?"

"What… what are you talking about?"

He grinned.

"Oh, you know." He leaned in to whisper in her ear. "The way you secretly feel about me."

"Don't be ridiculous."

"I've seen the way you look at me, all these years, Lady Sif. Yes, you hate me. But there is something else. There's a…", he placed his hand lightly at her breast. "…sinful…", sliding it painfully slowly over her stomach, "…dirty…", down to her core, caressing her through her underwear, inciting her to moan through pressed lips "…forbidden desire for me in you." He put a tad more pressure on his fingers and she pressed her legs together, her eyes rolling to the back of her head. "You can deny all you want, but it's there."

Her mind was foggy; her body on fire, but there was a part of her mind sane enough to throw him a comeback.

"Preposterous. You're pathetic; using magic to bind a woman to have your way with her... That's low, even for you."

Loki inhaled sharply as if she had slapped him again.

"I remember saying I would make you beg for me, dear, but that won't happen if I'm busy avoiding your blows. That's why the binds are here. But don't worry; they won't be here for much too long."

Not waiting for an answer, he moved down her body, kissing her flat stomach and tracing her navel with his tongue, moving downwards, slipping it painfully slowly under the waistline of her lacy panties, from one side of her hip to the other. Sif moaned and cursed him under her breath. He smirked and carefully slid her underwear down her slender legs, struggling a little as she fidgeted, not willing to make it easy for him.

He ran his hands smoothly, slowly, from her ankles to her knees and her inner thighs, spreading her legs apart swiftly. She gasped and he slipped one finger over her wet slit, a triumphant smile on his face as he, once again, proved no matter how much she fought, he did have an effect over her after all. Leaning in, he licked a long line upwards, making her squirm. The sound that came out of her throat made his confined erection twitch. With a growl, he roughly spread her legs wider and suckled on her clit, inciting a strangled cry from Sif. An exquisite torture ensued, where the God of Mischief alternate fingers, tongue, teeth and lips to bring her body to the brink of pure ecstasy… but not quite there yet.

She only noticed she was free from her binds when her hands tangled themselves in his dark hair, pushing him closer to her. Some part of her mind was appalled that she was actually enjoying pleasure from Loki. She never trusted him; he was dangerous. And yet some other part of her mind screamed in delight at his actions and muffle the other one.

Just as she was really close to a frenzied climax, he stopped, making her groan in frustration. He nibbled his way back to her abdomen, paying special attention to her breasts, before kissing her frantically.

"Do… you… want me… Sif?", he asked again, between ragged breaths, his eyes piercing hers, daring her to deny it.

"Fuck... you."

"I'd rather fuck you, darling."

He grabbed her hips and sank himself into her in one swift motion, causing them to groan in unison. Her legs automatically wrapped around his waist – no, she wouldn't think about that now – and he started moving, her hips rising just in time with his thrusts. In and out, in and out, excruciatingly slow, too slow for her. Loki braced himself with his hands on the mattress as Sif's own hands rested on his back, her nails digging hard on his flesh, enough to draw blood. He gritted his teeth, but his pace never faltered.

She tried to increase the rhythm with her hips, but he was steady, never slower and never faster. She gasped and moaned, unintelligible words coming out of her mouth.

"What is it?" He watched her with a smirk. "I'm here to serve, my lady, but you need to voice it for me."

He wanted her to beg. He had said it before, but she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of hearing her beg... would she? She wasn't so sure she could take it much longer. He shifted his position, leaning slightly to the left, increasing the friction inside her and hitting a spot she didn't know she had inside. She couldn't stop her moans, or the way her hands gripped his shoulders, or her legs squeezed him with need; her body was reacting to the sensations he was causing and she didn't care anymore. His ferverous bites on her neck weren't helping to keep her mind at its right place either.

"Loki..." It was a desperate murmur... and the first time she actually called him by his name, he noticed. What a sweet sound that was.

He raised his head to gaze at her.

"Yes, Sif?" She bit her lip as if, for a second, she regretted what she had said. "I can't help you if you don't say it, dear."

"Ple-ase..." Her mouth was so dry from gasping and groaning she choked in the middle of her plea.

"Please... what?" That hateful smile.

"Oh, damn you! Just... move faster already... please!"

"As you wish." He bowed his head in a mock reverence, his pace increasing aggresively. "That wasn't... so hard... was it?"

It was. But it felt so good she wouldn't care for now. She could wallow in self-hatred later. For the moment there was that room, the two of them and the wondrous feeling pooling in her stomach and filling every fibre of her being with unthinkable pleasure.

He sank his head on her neck and she thought she heard him whispering her name, but she was spiraling to something close to insanity and she could be hearing things. Sif took advantage of his momentary distraction and wrapped her legs firmly around his thighs, gaining enough leverage to trade their positions so she was on top.

She pressed her hand on his chest to keep him down as she rode him. He watched her, fascinated; her head thrown back, as her gorgeous hair cascaded behind her, her lips parted as the most delightful sounds left her throat. His hands roamed over her body, thighs, breasts, finally settling down on her waist. Her inner muscles were tightening around him and she moved faster, harder; her grunts and moans matching his own... She moved one last time, triggering her climax with a groan through gritted teeth, raking her nails on his skin, her body shaking from the waves of pleasure, Loki following her a couple of thrusts later.

Sif collapsed on his chest, spent. He stroked the dark strands of her hair; his breathing as uneven as hers.

"Satisfied, darling?"

Slowly, her mind was clearing from the haziness of her orgasm, and his teasing tone seemed to speed up the process. Suddenly, all she could feel was shame. Shame she had surrendered to him so passionately, shame she had begged after all, shame he had overpowered her. She silently unsheathed herself from him, avoiding his gaze, and adjusted her nightgown, laying down, covering herself with the blankets, facing away from him.

Loki watched her as she drifted off to sleep; not a single trace of his ever-present grin on his face.

* * *

_**So, at first, I meant to stop here, but I have ideas for more chapters. Maybe develop more of their backwards love story... What do you guys think? Should I go on?**_

_**Again, thank you for taking your time to read this.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, everybody!**

**I was inspired and I wrote another chapter ^.^**

**Hope you like it! thanks for the support.**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Sif woke up with a soft knock on the door. She looked around; she was alone in her room. For a fleeting moment, she hoped she had dreamed it all. The wedding and the night she had spent with Loki. But the room wasn't hers, it was the King chambers. And she lifted her left hand to see the golden wedding ring sparkling on her finger. There was another knock on the door.

She put on her silk robe and opened the door. A young servant was standing there. She bowed her head.

"Excuse me, Your Majesty, the King sent me to serve your breakfast."

"Oh. Thank you, but I'm having breakfast with the Warriors Three." She entered the room and went through her clothes in the wardrobe. "Could you send for them, please?

The servant looked confused.

"The... Warriors Three, Your Majesty?"

"Yes." Sif frowned. "Why?"

"They... they were banished last night."

"WHAT? When?"

"After the wedding ceremony, my lady. The King banished them for treason."

Sif gave a long infuriated sigh.

"I see."

* * *

Loki was at the room aside from the throne hall. He sat in front of a table, examining maps of Yggdrasil, Asgard and Jotunheim. The old General Njord Gunnar, the warrior that stood by Odin's side in many wars he fought, stand beside him, babbling about the best strategies to adopt if the frost giants ever dare invading Asgard.

"Of course that's not going to happen any time soon." He gloated. "Frost giants are stupid, but not that stupid."

Loki raised his head from the maps and glared at the man.

"What do you mean, general?" His icy tone was dangerously calm.

"Well, Your Majesty, they would be in complete disadvantage, for starters. Asgard is heavily armed. Allfather may be sleeping, but the realm is not defenseless."

"I see. What if they got in here hidden?"

"Hidden?"

"They tried it once. And they proved we weren't guarded as well as we thought."

"Thor's crowning." The general pursed his lips. "Yes. I must admit we weren't expecting it. We didn't think they would break the truce."

"And isn't that what you're doing right now?" The King was yelling now. "Taking them for granted again? They could be planning an invasion now as we speak, and you still believe they wouldn't dare! I don't think the frost giants are the stupid ones in here!"

The general stared at Loki wide-eyed.

"I... I'll review our defenses and strategies, Your Majesty."

"You better! Because if something happens to Allfather in his sleep... you're going to be the one to blame, general. And don't think for a second..."

Sif barged into the room and strode to the table, just in front of Loki.

"May I have a word with my lord husband, general?"

He paid a reverence to her; his fist pressed on his chest.

"Your Majesty, we are..."

"... done." Loki completed for him. "You have urgent matters to attend, general. Please be on your way."

The general swallowed slowly, then bowed his head.

"As you wish, my King."

He left with the two soldiers he had brought along.

"You can leave too." Loki ordered the guards on the door. "My lady wife represents no danger to me." He smiled, looking at her as the guards left.

"I wouldn't count on it."

"Funny. It's the second time I hear you say that. And I ended up right last time."

"Why did you banish the Warriors Three?"

"For treason. They said they would bring Thor back, no matter what. That day, when I proposed you."

Sif scoffed.

"Right. Because that's what it was; a proposal, not a threat."

"I did give you the chance to say no, didn't I?"

"In exchange of having my friends beheaded! That's not what I would call a choice. And it didn't even make a difference, because you banish them anyway! You're a lying little shit!"

He lifted his green eyes to her and they were burning with anger. In a second he magically appeared in front of her.

"Don't you dare question my honor, Lady Sif. I especifically said I wouldn't execute them if you married me, I never said I would pardon them. And be grateful I'm benevolent enough to just banish them, because I could send them to torture for this. And believe me, I wanted to!"

Her eyes locked with his.

"You're a monster."

He took her hand in his and ran his fingers on her nails.

"A monster you seem to enjoy excessively, my lady." He grinned. "My back still stings from last night."

She pulled her hand out of his instantly and raised it to hit him, but he grabbed her forearm in the same moment, turning them so he could press her body on the table, on top of the maps. He kissed her fiercely, nestling between her legs, pressing her other hand to the table when she tried to push him away. He stopped the kiss abruptly.

"You should stop trying to hit me. I've been patient with you so far, but don't push it, darling. You haven't seen my bad side. You haven't truly seen the monster yet."

She was going to retort, but a gentle voice sounded from the other side of the door.

"Loki?"

"In a minute, Mother." He let go of Sif's wrists. "We'll finish this later."

She angrily pushed him away, getting down from the table and was straightening herself out when Frigga opened the door and peeked inside.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything." She pretended she didn't notice Sif adjusting her dress, or Loki walking uncomfortably to his chair, conveniently hiding behind the table.

He shot her his sweetest smile.

"Never, Mother."

Frigga entered the room.

"I was hoping you two would join me for breakfast."

"I would love to, but I've had breakfast already." Loki apologized.

Her smile fell.

"Oh." She turned to Sif. "What about you, my dear?"

Sif nodded.

* * *

The two women sat on the balcony of Frigga's chambers on a table with fruits, milk and bread. Sif looked out at the breathtaking view of Asgard. The wind blew feebly on their hair.

"You seem a little distressed, Sif. Is everything all right?"

She smiled half-heartedly.

"Well, you know Loki. He's a little..." She chose her words carefully. "... inconstant."

"Yes." Frigga set down her cup. "He always had a temper when he was younger. And with all that's happening, Odin's sleep, Thor's banishment, brink of war with Jotun, learning the truth about his heritage... all at once, he can be a little stressed out. But he's a good man, Sif."

Sif furrowed her brow. "Wait, his heritage?"

"He didn't tell you?" Sif shook her head. "I suppose it's still hard for him to accept it, never mind sharing it with others. Even his wife." She sighed. "On the last war Asgard fought the Jotun, Odin found Loki among the wreckeage of a castle, alone, hungry and crying. My husband brought him home, saying he took pity on the baby and he should be raised as our protégé. But I knew better. He intended to keep him as some kind of hostage, an insurance that there would be no retaliation against Asgard. I was mortified. An innocent little baby treated as bargaining chip! I think it was the first time in thousands of years we had a quarrel. He said: 'leave the baby with a sevant to feed him, no harm will be done to him'." She smiled. "But I couldn't just leave him there. The wet nurse breastfed him and left him on his crib most of the time. He cried a lot. I started picking him up when he cried and taking him to my chambers. Thor was 4 years old back then, and he liked to play with the baby. Loki eventually... stopped crying. In fact, he finally learned to laugh." Frigga expression filled with tenderness as she remnisced. "One day, Odin found us playing with him. He knew we did it, but he never actually saw it. Thor was sitting on the floor, holding the small basket we put Loki in with his chubby arms and he was telling him about all the adventures they would have when they grew older. He called him 'brother'. And Odin's heart melted a little, I guess. Loki was our son ever since." Her eyes brimmed with tears. "He was always my son, I just didn't know it before." She sniffed.

Sif was still trying to grasp the idea that Loki was a frost giant. "And he only learned that now?"

The older woman nodded.

"Odin had to tell him the truth after you came back from Jotunheim. And he didn't take it very well. I know my son." She closed her eyes. "He's in pain. I loved him and cared for him as much as I did for Thor, I never made a distinction. But no matter what we say, he feels rejected, unloved." Frigga reached out and gripped her fingers. "Please be patient with him. I know you, of all people, can make him a better person.

"Me? I don't think so, Lady Frigga. How could I influence a change on Loki? He's too head-strong, you know that. Why would he listen to me?"

"Because he loves you."

Sif stared at her in disbelief. For a moment, she wasn't even sure she heard it right.

"Uhm, my lady, I don't know what kind of ideas you have about this marriage, but... it wasn't romantic at all." She shook her head vehemently. "He... forced me to marry him."

Frigga smiled.

"I know. And I don't aprove the way he did this, just so you know. But do you know why he did it? Why you, of all the ladies in the court?"

"Because, for some reason I still don't know, he hates me and wants to torture me?"

Frigga looked at her intently.

"Did he hurt you?"

Sif thought for a minute.

"No, not actually." She was surprised to realize it.

Frigga's expression softened.

"And I don't think he will."

Sif was still astonished.

"I'm sorry, Lady Frigga, but why do you think he loves me?" The idea sounded even more absurd when she said it out loud.

Frigga leaned back on her chair, picking up her cup and hiding a knowing smile behind a sip.

"A mother knows these things."

The warrior lady smiled, shaking her head and bit on an apple.

"I think you're mistaken, my lady."

Frigga stared at her in silence.

"You know, I remember the day Loki met you. It was the first time he went out with Thor to play with his friends, because he didn't have much friends of his own." She looked sad for a moment. "In fact, his brother was his only friend. Anyway, they spend a whole afternoon outside and when they came back, all Loki could talk about was the pretty girl that climbed trees and rode horses better than his own big brother." She smiled. "He was amazed that a girl could do such things."

Sif smiled, remembered the day Thor brought Loki along for the first time. He was small, shy, always hiding behind his brother... but a few hours later, he was mingling and trying to keep up with the older kids, just like she always did. She liked him right away.

All that ended when he grew up to be... well, him.

"A child infatuation that happened thousands of years ago doesn't necessarily mean love."

"I know." That knowing smile again. What was it with the Odinson family and their enigmatic smiles?


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hello, cutie pies!**_

_**I'm not so sure about this chapter, but it's important to what's coming next. Hope you like it!**_

* * *

**Chapter Four**

Sif didn't see Loki for the rest of the day, busy with her sword, archery and horsemanship practice. It wasn't the same without the Warriors Three, but she needed to distract herself in same way. It worked. She felt good when she was wielding a sword and she could always picture Loki's face on her opponent and win easily. Then again, she didn't want to kill a poor servant that had nothing to do with her grudge against the false King.

He met her for dinner that night; just the two of them were at the large table, since Frigga had claimed a furious headache and had retreated to her chambers early.

"So..." He broke the silence suddenly. "How was breakfast with Mother?"

"It was nice. Frigga is a lovely person. I can't believe she is your mother sometimes. But then again..." Her grin was vicious. "... she isn't really, is she?"

She didn't have many chances to pick on him like he did her, and the words just blurted out before she could stop herself. It was cruel, very cruel and she almost regretted saying it when she saw the look in his eyes. But whatever flashed on them, was quickly replaced with cold indifference.

"So, she told you."

"She did. That explains a lot, actually."

He gripped the fork forcefully and she knew the sweet smile he displayed wasn't joyful at all.

"Like what, my lady?"

She shrugged.

"Like why you hate Thor so much. Because, no matter what, you'll always be a Jotun! No matter how much you try, you can't possibly be like Thor. Ever!"

Loki slammed his fist on the table.

"You cannot begin to understand why I hate Thor so much!"

Sif frowned. What was that supposed to mean?

"Maybe you should enlighten me, then. It's hard to keep up with your hate when you hate so many things for so many reasons! You're nothing but an overgrown spoiled brat!"

He stuck his fork in a piece of meat and put it in his mouth, chewing slowly.

"I warned you once. My patience is running out. Don't push it, my love."

"Love?" She laughed. "Please, spare me of your irony. You don't know what love is! You, Loki, are incapable of loving."

He narrowed his eyes dangerously at her.

"You cannot accuse me of that. Not you."

That caught her attention. Frigga's words from earlier echoed on her mind. Could it be? She rested her chin on her entwined fingers, frowning at him.

"And why is that, Loki?"

Loki finished his wine, his eyes never leaving hers; then got up and left in silence.

* * *

He didn't sleep on their room that night.

Or the next night.

Sif tossed and turned, worried. She keep reviewing their conversation, wondering if she had gone too far. _"Oh, please"_, she thought to herself. _"It's Loki. He's evil. He deserves it."_ But she couldn't shake the feeling she had crossed a line. His expression when she rubbed on his face he was adopted. Was she crazy or there was a hint of hurt in his eyes? And what did he mean she couldn't accuse him of being incapable of loving?

Suddenly, she couldn't stay on the bed any longer. She put on her robe and wandered about the empty palace. She got to the Throne Hall and there he was, splayed across the throne, a bottle of wine on his hand... and several empty bottles at the stairs leading to the throne.

"Ah, there she is!" He exclaimed as he saw her. "My wife. The reason why I can't sleep." He dragged the words as he spoke.

She groaned. "Great, you're drunk."

He gulped down more wine. "Come here, my lady. Sit upon the throne with me." He looked excited as he patted the armrest of the golden throne.

"Not a chance." She shook her head.

"Come on, Sif. Please?"

Sif raised an eyebrow. She didn't get to hear him ask so nicely very often. And even when he did, it was always sarcastic. He sounded sincerely eager for her to comply this time. And he looked so... mellow; she couldn't find a better word to describe his apparent mood. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad. She sighed as she held up the hem of her robe to climb the stairs, certain she was going to regret it later. She kicked a few bottles on her way, causing them to roll down to the floor, sounding even louder due to the silence of the palace.

She reached the final stair and Loki was already reaching his hand out to help her. She hoisted herself up and settled on the armrest of the throne, her legs swinging from the edge. She looked out at the enormous dark hall. It was breathtaking.

"Beautiful view, isn't it?" He whispered, handing the bottle to her and she nodded. "Makes you feel so big, so... powerful."

Sif studied his face as she drank.

"Is that why you took the throne? To feel powerful?"

"I didn't 'take' the throne, Sif. I'm the second heir to Allfather, and the first one is banished. I'm the rightful king."

"As the rightful King, you could end Thor's banishment, then."

"I thought we talked about that already."

"We did? Because it seems to me you said what you wanted and that was it."

"I'm not going to disobey my Father's orders and that's that!" He snapped at her. "More wine!" He yelled suddenly, clinking the empty bottle loudly against the throne. "Two bottles!"

"Shh!" Sif frowned. "You're gonna wake up the entire palace!"

The young servant that appeared on her door that morning showed up from behind the throne holding a tray with two bottles of wine. The warrior lady watched as she climbed up the stairs.

"Really, Loki? Keeping this poor girl up this late because of your whims?"

The girl stopped at the last stair and bowed her head, offering the tray to the King. He smiled and gripped the tray on top of her hands, staring into her eyes.

"Thank you, darling."

She blushed and pulled her hand shyly, paying a reverence.

"It's a pleasure to serve, my lord."

Sif raised an eyebrow as she watched her climb down the stairs.

"She has a thing for you." She said after the servant was out of ear's reach.

Loki smiled as he popped the bottles open, passing one of them to her and setting the tray on the other armrest.

"Jeaulous, my Queen?"

She scoffed, drinking from her bottle.

"Ha ha. You wish! I'm just... surprised."

"Surprised?" He looked offended. "Are you implying something? Am I not attractive enough?"

She laughed.

"I didn't say that! It's just... well, you're not the easiest person to be around."

He gulped some wine.

"I'll have you know I can be very pleasant when I want to be." His smile was pretentious as he dared her to deny it.

Sif tried to keep a straight face, but couldn't contain a smile of her own.

"For young innocent maidens, maybe." She drank from the bottle, vigorously.

His eyes twinkled with mischief. "I don't know. Some willful warriors may appreciate me as well."

"I don't think so. I'll have to be reeeaaally drunk to appreciate you. And even so, it can be a hard task."

"Is that right? How much drunk?"

_**A few bottles later…**_

"Easy there." Loki warned, amused to see Sif draining another bottle of wine.

She chuckled, coughing when some of the liquid tickled her throat.

"Please! I can hold my liquor. Hey, remember that time we stole six bottles of wine from the palace kitchen when we were kids? We got really drunk that day. Thor drank so much he passed out!"

Loki smiled, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"I remember holding your hair as you threw up on the garden. So ladylike." He provoked.

"Oh, shut up!" She laughed and gulped down the rest of the wine. He was staring at her. "What?"

"You have a..." He brushed his finger on the corner of her mouth, where a drop of wine slowly slipped downwards; then stuck his finger in his mouth, his eyes glued on hers. "You know, this is some good wine you're wasting."

She swallowed slowly, taken aback by the intensity of his gaze.

"I... I... Yes, it's... a fine wine."

He sat up straight and her fingers gripped the edge of the armrest alerted to his approach.

"We shouldn't..." He rose slowly, "... waste... a drop... of it.", finally reaching her eyes level.

"No, we shouldn't..." She whispered, internally blaming the wine for not pushing him instead of closing the distance between their lips.

It was final. She was addicted to his kiss. And it was even better when she could taste the wine on his tongue. And it was even better when his hands started pushing her robe off her shoulders and pulling her to his lap as he leaned back on the throne, never breaking the kiss.

And... so... much... better when their clothes were desperately removed and tossed carelessly on the nearest stair. Sif impaled herself on him, sinking her head on his shoulder to muffle a whimper. She moved, up and down, bracing her hands on his shoulders, their eyes locked, her lip caught between her teeth, trying to be as quiet as possible. When he reached down to caress her clit, she came and he stifled her cries on a searing kiss, holding on to her as he was overcome by his orgasm as well.

Loki helped her off him and snuggled her on his lap, resting his head on top of hers. They lay there in silence, waiting for their breaths and heartbeats to normalize.

"I like you better when you're drunk." Sif giggled as he distractedly drew random lines on her back with his fingertips.

He chuckled.

"I thought you didn't like me at all."

"Well, if there's any part of you I like... is the drunken part. And maybe, just maybe… I'm only saying that because I'm drunk myself." She tried to contain her giggles unsuccessfully.

"You think so?" He teased. "Well, you did say it was the only way you would appreciate me. Now why do you like me more when I'm drunk?"

"For starters, the absence of your annoying taunting grin. You have no idea how much it pisses me off. And I think you're more sufferable too. More easygoing. And fun. Just a little." More giggles. "Kinda reminds me when we were younger, when you were..." She yawned. "...nicer. We should go to bed."

"Why? I like it in here. We should sleep on the throne."

She chuckled, sleepy.

"Yes, the servants and the court waking up to find their Usurper King..."

"Hey!" He protested.

She ignored him. "... and his fake Queen, sitting naked on the throne. The scandal!"

"Why should I care? I'm King."

"Well, King or not King, your mother wouldn't like it. And if your father happens to wake up... I would hate to be you. He's good in punishments."

Loki laughed. "You are a wise woman, Lady Sif."

"Thank you. You should try a little wisdom now and then too. And get drunk more often."

He meant to get up, but she was already dozing off on his lap. He conjured up a double of himself to roll her in her robe and take her to their bedroom as he put on his pants, following them closely.

When he lay her down on the mattress, the double vanished and he lay down close to her, pulling the blankets over them both as he spooned her. He nuzzled her hair, internally debating wether or not he sould confess to her he wasn't really drunk.

* * *

**_Do you guys think things are going a little too fast or is it just me being paranoid about my crappy writing?_**

**_Let me know what you think._**

**_Thank you for reading/reviewing/favoriting/following._**

**_Kisses_**


End file.
